In a Second
by valii.m
Summary: Cuando se tiene a quien se ama, a veces se da todo por sentado. Recuerda siempre, todo puede cambiar... en un segundo.


**(Nota: Este OS fue escrito antes de que saliera la película Recuérdame, por lo tanto cualquier semejanza es solo coincidencia y no representa una copia o plagio de dicha película)**

* * *

**In a Second (One Shot)**

Estaba sentado a la mesa mirando mi taza de café, una nueva orden de de desalojo había llegado esa mañana y realmente no sabía que hacer esta vez. Ya tenía dos empleos y en ambos trabajaba horas extra, Bella trabajaba también todo lo que podía, pero a fin de mes el dinero no se hacía nada. Los pañales y la leche de nuestra pequeña Nessie ocupaban gran parte de nuestro salario, pero definitivamente ese era un gasto que no podíamos reducir.

- ¿Cuándo es el plazo esta vez? – dijo Bella dándole su biberón a nuestra hija

- Fin de mes, ya estoy arto de esto, todos los meses es igual

- Ya encontraremos la forma de arreglarlo Edward

- Si, eso creo, hay una plata aun en la cuenta del banco, creo que podemos usarla para pagar este mes, ya veremos como zafamos del próximo – dije un poco mas tranquilo

Bella dejo la tetera sobre el mesón y bajó la cabeza con tristeza, parecía un niño pequeño al que estaban regañando por alguna travesura.

- Tuve que usar ese dinero para comprar la comida de esta semana Edward – dijo Bella con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

- ¡¿Qué hiciste? – grité alterado

- Tuve que hacerlo Edward ya no había nada para comer en los estantes.

- Demonios Bella, ambos somos adultos habríamos comido cualquier cosa – golpeé la mesa

- Yo… yo lo siento, tuve que hacerlo

- ¿Qué haremos ahora Bella? – me levanté de la mesa enfadado – ¿Nos iremos a vivir donde tus padre? ¿Para que Charlie me enrostre todos los días que soy fracasado? o ¿Para que Renée nos diga que pésimos padres somos? Maldita sea Bella que rayos tienes en la cabeza

Caminé hacia nuestro pequeño cuarto en busca de mi abrigo, mientras Nessie comenzaba a llorar, Bella se paró bajo el marco de la puerta con nuestra hija en brazos.

- ¿Edward que es lo que nos esta pasando? – dijo con tristeza

- ¡Somos pobres Bella, eso es lo que pasa! – dije aun molesto

No sabía como pero cada palabra que Bella decía solo lograba molestarme mas. Como si no fuera suficiente tener que soportar a mi jefe en el trabajo en casa no podía ni un segundo de paz.

- Será mejor que me vaya al trabajo – dije tomando mi maletín- no puedo llegar tarde otra vez

Acaricié la cabeza de Nessie con la mano, le di un rápido beso en la mejilla a Bella y caminé rápidamente hacia la salida.

- Te amo

Alcancé a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta. Bajé al metro en la estación Myrthle, así comenzaba la rutina de mi día, odiaba cada metro que avanzaba todo a mi al rededor me recordaba la horrible vida que tenía. Miraba los sucios edificios y a los niños jugar con una improvisada pelota de futbol, realmente nunca había querido esta vida ni para mi ni para Bella, mucho menos para mi pequeña Nessie. Recordaba cada uno de los sueños que tenía al salir de la universidad, entraría el bufete de abogados de papa y seguiría sus pasos siendo un exitoso y connotado abogado, claro eso era cuando todavía tenía el control de mi vida. Aún podía recordar el día en que todo había cambiado.

_Edward, estoy embarazada_

Esas palabras eran mi tormento diario, no la culpaba, Dios en el cielo era testigo de que amaba a Bella más que a mi mismo y que mi pequeña Nessie era todo mi mundo, pero no podía evitar pensar como sería mi vida si ella no hubiera nacido. Negué con la cabeza para mi mismo, sabía perfectamente que habría pasado. Podría haberle dado a Bella la vida que le prometí y no estaríamos viviendo en ese sucucho de ratas, apreté los puños con ira. ¿Cómo era posible que odiara tanto mi vida?

Respiré hondo e intente despejar mi mente, ahora tenía problemas mucho mas serios de los cuales ocuparme. Tendría que llamar a mi padre para pedirle dinero, no podía permitir que nos echaran a la calle, no por mi, no por Bella, no dejaría que Nessie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No quería hacerlo, realmente odiaba llamarlo, siempre encontraba alguna razón por la cual recordarme cuanto deshonraba a la familia.

_Olvídate que eres un Cullen _

Podía recordar sus palabras como si me las hubiera dicho ayer, de un día para otro había pasado de ser el hijo modelo a una vergüenza familiar, pero lamentablemente ahora no tenía opción, era eso o hacer las maletas e irnos a casa de Charlie y Renée. Primero muerto, muchas gracias.

Costaba creer como los padres de Bella habían cambiado conmigo desde el día en que nació Nessie, al principio solo eran las desagradables miradas típicas de padres molestos por que el nuevo novio de su hija la había dejado embarazada, algo que era realmente soportable comparado con lo que vino después.

_Eres un maldito fracasado, Bella nunca debió conocerte_

Dijo Charlie una tarde que me encontraba con Bella, como si no tuviera suficiente con el desprecio de mis padres, además tenia que lidiar con los padres de Bella. Bufé ya hastiado de mis horribles recuerdos. Supongo que tenía lo que merecía, después de todo si tan solo hubiera estado preparado para esa noche todo habría sido distinto, pero que demonios ¿Quién podría decir que mis hormonas elegirían justo ese día para hacer de las suyas? Dejé mi mente en blanco un momento, por el amor de Dios y de todo lo que santo ¿A quien quería engañar? Hasta un pequeño de 10 años lo habría previsto.

Salí de mis pensamientos justo cuando el tren se detenía en la estación Cortlandt, subí las atestadas escaleras hasta que por fin pude salir del metro y ahí estaba, mi prisión personal, el World Trade Center se desplegaba majestuoso ante los ojos de todos los que transitaban a su alrededor.

Subí al elevador como todas las mañanas, como odiaba trabajar en el piso 85, tenía todas las ventanas cubiertas, lo que para cualquiera habría sido una maravillosa vista de toda la bahía para mi era solo un motivo para provocarme nauseas.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron pasé directamente a mi oficina, el reloj marcaba las 8.01, daba las gracias de que mi jefe estuviera fuera de la ciudad, porque créanlo o no si hubiera estado aquí habría tenido problemas.

Me dejé caer sobre mi incomoda silla y traté de hacerme la idea de que tenía que comenzar a trabajar, mi escritorio estaba lleno de formas y papeles que la mayoría ya debía haber entregado. Había perdido 5 años de mi vida en la escuela de leyes para terminar trabajando de oficinista para un idiota que creía que el mundo giraba alrededor de el. Tomé mi pluma y miré el calendario en mi pared para comenzar a trabajar. 11 de Septiembre del 2001, faltaban solo dos días para el cumpleaños de Nessie, cumpliría un año y no sabía de donde sacaría el dinero para celebrárselo, ni pensar en pedir un adelanto. En un arranque de ira arrojé mi pluma contra la puerta de la oficina y escondí el rostro entre las manos ¿Es que acaso los problemas no acabarían nunca? ¿Era tan malo lo que habíamos hecho que Dios nos castigaba así? Quité las manos de mi rostro y lo primero que vi fue una foto que descansaba sobre mi escritorio, la tomé para verla más de cerca.

Era del día en que había nacido Nessie. No pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír al recordar ese día, daría mi vida por poder volver a ese momento. En ese segundo la culpa cayó sobre mi, había tratado realmente mal a Bella esa mañana, había dejado que la ira me dominara y había olvidado que todo lo que hacia ella era por el bien de todos. Ella tampoco sabía como ser madre o esposa, estaba improvisando igual que yo y debía admitir que era muy buena en lo que hacía. Podía hacer milagros con nuestro mísero salario y siempre encontraba la forma algo del dinero llegara a fin de mes. Debía llamarla, miré el reloj que estaba en la pared de mi oficina, las 8.45, si tenía suerte aun la encontraría en casa, tome mi móvil y cuando estaba marcando un horrible estruendo y una fuerte remezón hizo que me fuera contra el suelo, aunque estaba sentando, de inmediato la computadora y todas las luces se apagaron. Me levanté librándome de un par de cosas que cayeron sobre mi, la oficina estaba completamente desordenada, un manto de papeles, carpetas y otras cosas de la oficina cubrían todo el piso. Mientras caminaba hacía la puerta sentía como en la torre de al lado seguían explotando cosas, cuando salí de la oficina todo era una caos, la gente corría de un lado para otro, muchos decían que uno de los generadores había explotado, otros que algo había hecho corto circuito, pero de pronto un grito de terror nos paralizó a todos.

_- ¡Oh por Dios la torre!_ – grito Jane apuntando la torre norte

Corrí hacía la ventana y mire por ella luchando contra mi fobia a las alturas, quede congelado en mi lugar. La explosión había destrozado una de las caras de la torre norte, el fuego se expandía rápidamente a los pisos cercanos y mucha gente comenzaba a entrar en pánico, gritos desesperados era la música de fondo de esta horrible escena. Mientras seguíamos mirando como pedazos de la torre se desprendían, algo nos dejo a todos de una pieza. La gente de la torre norte comenzaba a saltar al vacío, esa gente que era conocida por nosotros, que más de alguna vez saludamos en el elevador o con la que compartimos un café durante el descanso. Retrocedí hasta que mi espalda dio con un mesón, tomé mi móvil y le marqué a Bella, pero las líneas estaban colapsadas.

Justo cuando iba a mi oficina por mis cosas para volver a casa, una voz en el radio de uno de mis compañeros me detuvo.

- … _un avión, si eso es lo que dice la gente que fue testigo de la explosión, un avión se estrelló directamente contra la torre norte del Wolrd Trade Center, no tenemos mucha información aun, pero muchos piensan que no se trata de un simple accidente._

Mil ideas pasaron por mi mente en ese momento, estaba tan agradecido de no haber aceptado el empleo en la torre norte, quizás no estaría vivo para contarlo y entonces una nueva explosión volvió a aterrarnos a todos, esta vez se sintió como si el techo sobre nosotros fuera a caerse. Supe de inmediato que las cosas no estaban bien, los falsos del techo comenzaban a caer sobre nosotros. Busqué como pude la radio que estaba sobre uno de los escritorios y que con la explosión había ido a dar al otro extremo de la oficina

_- no… s…bemos… que es l… q… esta pa…do – _no se entendía nada por lo que le di un golpe al aparato _– un nuevo avión se ha estrellado, pero esta vez a destruido la torre sur_

Esa había sido mi señal de partida, si no quería terminar como los de la torre norte debía salir de ahí ahora mismo, pero las vías de evacuación estaban colapsadas, el pánico se había apoderado de todos. No se como, pero logre llegar hasta las escaleras y empecé la larga carrera hacia el primer piso.

Durante todo mi trayecto pensaba en Bella, mi amada Bella, solo pedía volver a ver sus ojos una vez mas, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que me habían enamorado ese día en el parque. Le rogaba a Dios que me dejara volver a verla, para decirle cuanto la amaba, le rogaba que me diera un segundo para poder volver a tocar su pálido rostro y que me diera una noche mas para poder hacerle el amor.

Corría por las escaleras como si de eso dependiera mi vida, realmente mi vida si dependía de eso, no era necesario ser ingeniero para adivinar que las bases de la torre no aguantarían mucho mas, no sabía cuanto había sido el daño, pero si era como el de la otra torre no teníamos mucho tiempo. Mi vista se posó en uno de los letreros que anunciaba en que piso estaba, 53, aun ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad de la torre. Por primera vez comenzaba a asustarme, los pisos cada vez estaban mas llenos y se avanzaba mas lento.

Como me arrepentía en ese momento de mis palabras, si pudiera volver el tiempo hasta esa mañana, hasta el segundo en que con frialdad ignoré su "Te amo", el momento en que olvidé que era mi esposa y la traté como si fuera mi sirvienta, solo esperaba que en su enorme corazón supiera perdonarme. Piso 33… 32…31… 20… 18… 15 fue ahí cuando mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear, llevaba casi una hora corriendo por las escaleras de la torre y ya sentía que el corazón se me saldría por la boca. Cuando nadie lo imagino, desastre, casi como si fuera un terremoto el suelo en nuestros pies comenzó a temblar, caí de bruces al suelo y cerré los ojos esperando que los muros se partieran como si fueran mondadientes, pero no ocurrió.

_- ¡La torre sur se esta derrumbando!_ – gritó alguien entre la multitud

Mi afán por salir de allí se intensificó, volví a ponerme de pie y sin importarme si caminaba sobre alguien seguí con mi carrera por salir de lo que podía llegar a ser mi tumba. Cuando por fin llegue al piso 5 una nube de polvo y cenizas me impedía el paso. El derrumbe de la torre sur estaba truncando mis posibilidades de salir, a tientas y a un paso realmente lento caminaba, golpeándome con restos de escombros y tropezando de vez en cuando y entonces como si fuera una luz al final del túnel lo vi, la salida estaba allí, solo unos metros mas, corrí sin mirar atrás y de pronto me frené en seco.

_- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda por favor!_ – alguien gritaba

Sacudí la cabeza y seguí corriendo pero otra vez la voz clamó por ayuda

_- ¡Por favor alguien ayúdeme!_

Maldita sea mi hombría y mi estúpida educación, como odiaba en este momento mis buenos modales. Devolví mis pasos buscando aquella voz hasta que la encontré. Una mujer embarazada yacía en el suelo cerca de uno de los pilares, uno de sus tobillos sangraba y se le hacía imposible ponerse de pie. La tome por uno de sus brazos y juntos caminamos a la salida, a medio camino un hombre que parecía ser un bombero tomo a la mujer y se la llevó, en ese momento, pude escucharlo, un sonido que me heló la sangre y que me congelo en mi lugar. Los pilares comenzaban a ceder y se estaban trizando, la salida aun estaba a algunos metros corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta que un gran trozo de concreto me golpeo la cabeza, en el instante me desplomé desmayado.

Cuando abrí los ojos no podía ver nada, solo escombros a mis alrededor, tuberías fuera de su lugar y polvo y cenizas por todas partes. Un dolor infernal me atravesaba el pecho y me hacía imposible respirar. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, moriría, moriría ese día, no volverá a ver a Bella, no volvería a pasar mis dedos por su sedoso cabello, ni tocaría otra vez su pequeña cintura. No podría ver crecer a mi hija, no la llevaría de la mano al kinder, no estaría allí para ayudarle a aprender a andar en bicicleta ni cuando se le cayera su primer diente. No sabría cuando llevara a su primer novio a casa ni cuando le entregaran su diploma en la universidad. Nunca volvería a decirles otra vez cuanto las amaba.

Ahora sabía que era verdad, que cuando estas por morir toda tu vida pasa por tus ojos, cada bello recuerdo estaba nítido en mi mente y todos los problemas habían desaparecido. No tenía miedo, no sabía a donde iría, ni que pasaría conmigo, lo único que tenía claro es que pasara lo que pasara conmigo siempre amaría a Bella y siempre cuidaría de Nessie.

Con la poca fuerza y la poca lucidez que me quedaba saque un papel de mi bolsillo.

"_Te amo"_, escribí con una horrible caligrafía, entonces cerré los ojos y sonreí satisfecho. Ahora podía morir tranquilo.


End file.
